depressing_depressofandomcom-20200213-history
Alisha and Casey
'Alisha and Casey '(Also known as Miraculous Origins, or tyytgbthghtghthgt, for some reason) is the first fictional "episode" of Miraculous: Adventures of Queen Bug and Cassis Noir, which aired on November 22nd, 2019 on BeesMcBees Channel in Timbuktu. Synopsis Two old friends end up in the same area of the same country by fate, however, it also happens to bring them together -- although not in the way it'd seem. Plot The episode begins with Casey Taylor, having been a citizen in Paris for a very short amount of time, exploring the area surrounding her; mesmerized by how different the city was when compared to her hometown back in the UK. Passing through the busy streets of the 21st arrondissement, she finds herself standing before a mnasion. Not even knowing there was one nearby, she heads over and stands outside the gates, looking through in curiousity; however, when people begin to emerge she quickly dashes to the side, hoping not to be seen, however is soon spotted by a blonde teenager who quickly headed over, wondering if she was a fan. Confused and a bit bewildered, having not recognized him yet, she immediately shook her head in response, explaining that she'd just moved to the area and was just getting used to things, and also that she had no clue a mansion was there. The stranger introduced himself and asked if she was going to be a student at the local School, however she once again said no, adding that she was homeschooled. A woman suddenly called out to the boy, who bidded Casey farewell before heading over to some fancy ass car (The pinnacle of art. XDD), whilst the latter just stood and watched in slight bewilderment; it then hit her that she'd seen this guy before -- it was her semi-friend Anna's weird new crush, the model Adrien Agreste! Immediately turning away and pulling a slightly snarky expression, she immediately made note to tell the girl later via text, just to annoy her, and headed on her way. Meanwhile, Alisha had just walked out from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie with a bunch of macarons and stuff her mother had asked her to get on her way out; like Casey, she'd also been relatively new to the area, but had been living in Paris for about a month now, so she knew her way around. Heading home, she noticed there was only one other person walking down the street from the opposite direction; however, not recognizing her, as the two had never met in person, she failed to realise it was her former friend, Casey; however, Casey did recognize Alisha, and was . The two were suddenly alerted by a thud and a cry for help near a drain, and ran over to find a man was stuck in it. The two unknowingly worked together to help him out, earning a thanks from him. Alisha gave him a macaron and turned to give Casey one as well, to which the latter muttered a thank you in a slightly weird tone, worried the former would recognize her and things would turn sour. The elderly man and Alisha headed off in seperate directions, whilst Casey stood still in silent bewilderment once again;noting how first she'd met a fucking celebrity of sorts, whom she was familiar with thanks to someone she knew, and now she'd just helped a random man out of a storm drain. She thought the day couldn't get any weirder. Later at home, the two girls both walk into their bedrooms to suddenly spot strange, small, octagonal black and red boxes. When they open the boxes, each flashes with light, which causes them to flinch back; from each box emerges a large sphere. Tikki appears in front of Alisha, whilst Plagg appears in front of Casey, only to suddenly start flying around, looking at shiny objects. Alisha is bewildered, slowly reaching out in front of her and poking Tikki, before panicking at the fact she was real and falling backwards,with the kwami trying to calm her down, meanwhile Casey runs after Plagg, trying to stop him from messing around with stuff she had lying around. After successfully capturing Plagg, he begins to explain the situation to Casey, as does Tikki with an extremely confused Alisha, who sighs, saying that she just wanted to get into cosplay and post on Instagram today. In Wang Fu's shop, while Wang Fu hides the jewelry box with its remaining Miraculouses, Wayzz asks Wang if he'd made a mistake. Wang just shrugs in response before dabbing and tells Wayzz that he'd ingested far too much of the damn weed that the blonde boy had thrown at him earlier to know; however, despite the sexy weed, he felt he'd made the right choice, despite it being his second that day, as the first two had just screamed and dabbed on him for some reason. Alisha tells Tikki that she's too busy in life to be a superhero, despite the fact that she liked the sound of it, however Tikki insists that she was chosen for the role. Casey on the other hand is bewildered, wondering why the hell anyone would choose somebody as stupid and lazy as her to be a superhero, with Plagg himself shrugging and agreeing with her sentiment whilst absorbing a piece of cheese that happend to be on a plate on Casey's desk, whilst Casey herself noted that he was one to talk, with Plagg then pulling a weird cockney accent and calling her a wanker for some unknown reason. Alisha puts on the Ladybug Miraculous earrings, and with a nod from Tikki who explained exactly what to do, she says "Spots on!" and begins to transform, whilst Casey finally stops bickering with Plagg and puts on the Cat Miraculous Ring and says "Claws out!", transforming as well. Alisha expresses slight bewilderment at her new costume, wondering why she didn't look like a magical girl or anything, only to realise Tikki wasn't around anymore and begin panicking, confused as to what comes next, while Casey is utterly confused at first, also realising Plagg was no longer around. However, she didn't question it and instead managed to climb out her window, hopping up onto the roof with newfound strength, with Alisha doing the same from her own house after hearing her sister run up the stairs. Using her Yo-yo to travel, Alisha fails to notice Casey and accidentally smacks in to her, sending them both flying into the ground, although little harm comes to them, with both noting that. Casey shoves her off and immediately recognises her as Alisha somehow, however Alisha didn't recognise Casey as the girl from earlier yet. Alisha apologized before helping her up, and introduced herself as Queen Bug. Casey mutters how self-absorbed the name seems, noting that wasn't unusual for Alisha, though, and Queen Bug recognises her voice as Casey, who she'd talked to over Skype and Whatsapp in the past. Casey then introduces herself as Cassis Noir, only for the two to reveal they'd already figured out each other's identities, but remembering what their kwamis had explained earlier, felt it was best they didn't get into it too much, since they were supposedly chosen and all and they didn't exactly want Paris to be blown up by fucking sexy aliens or whatever. The duo soon find themselves distracted after hearing a scream on the other side of the buildings they were upon, as a weird looking fuckboy smacks some hoe into the wall. Looking down in slight bewilderment, the two superheroes head down to see whats happening. The villain spots the heroes and begins to cackle, rushing towards them as a light mask appears around his eyes. The two see this and run off panicked, unsure what to do. Queen Bug grabs her Yo-Yo and tries to smack the dude around the face with it, whilst Cassis Noir straight up kicks him in the balls before striking a sassy pose, only to lose her balance and fall over, Queen Bug giggling in response before remarking on it, much to Cassis' displeasure. The latter then remembers she has super powers now and summons her Cataclysm, tempted to use it on Queen Bug to shut her up but, not knowing its effects, rushes towards the villain instead, however Queen Bug calls out to her that the villain is an innocent human being really and grabs Cassis' arm, causing her to fall over and thus destroying the ground in front of them, with Queen Bug now berating her and telling her she only has five minutes until she returns to normal, whilst Cassis Noir reminds Queen Bug that it was her fault, causing the two to argue, only to be cut off when the supervillain grabs Cassis Noir and tries to force her hand out in order to get the ring. Acting quick, Queen Bug devises a plan whilst trying to look for where the man's akuma must be, eventually spotting the bowtie he was wearing and realizing that it looked kind of off. Queen Bug summons her lucky charm and gets...a spork of all things. Unsure what to do with it, and without much time left, she panics and throws the spork over the villains head, distracting him for mere seconds long enough that he loosened his grip on Cassis, allowing her to kick him away whilst Queen Bug used her Yo-Yo to grab the spork and direct it towards his bowtie, tearing it and releasing the akuma, returning the man back to normal. Relieved, the two celebrate before swiftly glaring at each other again, with Cassis muttering a very sarcastic thank you to Queen Bug, who replied in equal sarcasm. Queen Bug goes over to help the man up, whilst Cassis curiously watches the Akuma fly off, having a gut feeling that they probably shouldn't have let it go free like that. Nonetheless, the two depart just as they were about to detransform back, with a now-tired Casey flopping down in her bedroom whilst Alisha lands back in hers with a sigh, only to be shocked when she hears strange noise downstairs. Rushing down, she notices an abundance of akuma copies were surrounding Paris, with some of them getting in and transforming everyone into the same appearance as the akumatized man from earlier. Shocked, Alisha ran back upstairs in fear and asks Tikki what went wrong, to which Tikki asks if she caught the akuma with her Yo-yo, whilst at her home, Casey mentions to Plagg that she knew they should've caught the akuma and blames Alisha, although Plagg backtracks her response and says that she's also to blame, especially considering what she'd just said. Alisha simultaniously blames herself, wanting to transform back but because of not currently being able to feed Tikki to help her recharge, she was unable. Alisha, Tikki, Plagg and Casey all watched in horror as Paris was overrun by the copies, whilst in his lair, Hawk Moth watches in joy, proclaiming that getting the miraculouses will be even easier than he thought, thanks to Queen Bug and Cassis Noir's failure. The original akuma flies back in through the window and rests in the jewel of Hawk Moth's cane as the window closes, hitting a spicy dab for whatever reason. Characters Major Characters * Alisha R-Walker/Queen Bug * Casey Taylor/Cassis Noir * Wang Fu * Tikki * Plagg * Hawk Moth Minor characters * Random akumatized man of life * Adrien Agreste Trivia * It's revealed that Marinette and Adrien never got the miraculouses because they both had sudden freakout spells upon meeting Wang Fu for some unknown reason. * Multiple characters dabbed in this episode for some reason. * This episode also reveals that Alisha has been in Paris for longer than Casey has. * Some of the writers were probably on meth when this was written. * This show doesn't actually exist, I just wrote an episode plot description for fun lol. Category:Miraculous: Adventures of Queen Bug and Cassis Noir